


Strays

by JensenAckles13



Series: One Part Insanity, Two Parts Chaos [19]
Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel, WinterIron - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, It is now, M/M, Redeemed Bucky, Tony Stark Has A Heart, WinterFrostIron - Freeform, is that a thing?, redeemed loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has a habit for picking up strays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strays

_“Home wasn't a set house, or a single town on a map. It was wherever the people who loved you were, whenever you were together. Not a place, but a moment, and then another, building on each other like bricks to create a solid shelter that you take with you for your entire life, wherever you may go.”_   
_-Sarah Dessen_

Tony Stark isn’t exactly known for his generosity.

In fact, most people are convinced he’s the most egotistic, selfish guy you’d ever have the pleasure of meeting. Which, okay, yeah; that’s true sometimes. Most of the time. All of the time. But! But, he has his moments.   
He also has a strange habit.

After the Battle of New York, none of the Avengers had a place to go.

Cap had been living in a shitty little Brooklyn apartment, dreaming of the days he’d spent with his best friend, getting into fist fights with strangers, agonizing over the missed date with Peggy.   
He romanticized the past, made it better than it had been even though it was probably better than things were in that dingy little apartment with the punching bag in the basement.

Nat and Clint had been with Shield, of course; Tony didn’t know much about their past, but he’d heard snippets of hushed conversation about ballet and the circus. After the downfall of Shield and the whole issue with the Winter Soldier, however, they didn’t have a place to stay; they didn’t have people to assassinate, bad guys to get rid of, missions to go on. Government spy agencies were after the both of them, so they had no one to turn to. They had each other, and that was about it.

Bruce had been in India, trying to stay off the grid, but that clearly didn’t go well for him. He couldn’t have gone back in hiding, not when he knew that he could be _(and had been)_ tracked. He didn’t have a place to hide anymore. So it was either _try_ to hide, or not hide at all. That was where Tony came in, with his techno-babble about ten floors of R&D. It would be heaven for the scientist, and as a fellow scientist _(engineer, whatever)_ , Tony knew.

Thor…well. He went back to Asgard to take care of his misbehaving little brother, but Tony had built him a floor anyways; you know, just in case. It wasn’t like he was being sentimental or anything. He just…thought the big guy could use a place to stay when he came. Never mind the dozens of guest rooms Tony had.

When Thor had come back with a docile, still crazy but not ‘take over the world’ crazy Loki in tow, asking for a safe place for his brother, who was Tony to deny? After all, he’d had more second chances than he could count; Loki deserved one _(or many, if it came down to it)_ too. So he’d made another floor, Loki’s this time, decked out in green and gold and leather and anything else he thought the god would like. Loki had been staying on Tony’s floor with him, and had appeared shocked when he told the god he’d built a floor for him, as well. And then he’d smiled a blindingly bright smile, grasped Tony’s cheeks and kissed him square on the mouth.   
And that was how he ended up dating the God of Mischief.

When Steve returned with a new and improved _(or maybe old and improved)_ Bucky, the soldier and Loki had hit if off immediately, so much so that Tony had gotten worried. That worry had only amplified when he found Loki and Bucky kissing, and he’d spent the next hour demolishing the lab before going to find them; and when he did, they were sweaty, naked and curled up in _Tony’s_ bed. _His fucking bed_. As if Loki and Bucky didn’t have floors to themselves.   
Before he could yell, or maybe cry, however, he was pulled between two gorgeous men and fucked and kissed senseless. The three ended up in some threesome relationship with lots of sex and kisses and cuddles and it was perfect.

So, Tony Stark has a habit of picking up strays.  
He sees people without homes; he sees people who have been hurt and broken in some ways that can never be fixed, and he gives them a place to heal, a place they can call theirs, a place to call home.   
That’s just what he does.   
He picks up strays.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is probably really shitty but this idea wouldn't leave me alone.   
> Also, I've entered the ship of WinterIron


End file.
